silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor Wumpa Island: Heroes Vs Villains
This is the 6th Silly Survivor of the Series Belonging to Seviper4363 (Seviper4363-John) Previous Seasons https://silly-survivor-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Silly_Survivor:_Kadic_Academy https://silly-survivor-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Survivor:_Fluffy_Kittens https://silly-survivor-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Silly_Survivor:_Hope_And_Despair https://silly-survivor-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Survivor:TRE_Battle_Royale https://silly-survivor-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Silly_Survivor:_Table_Of_Deceit This latest season is inspired by the Crash Bandicoot Series This Season is pitting some of the most notorious heroes against the most Nefarious of Villains in what should be a thrilling season, for all who watch Tnt Crate-Makes whoever has it enable to force someone to self vote. Wumpa Fruit-Enables the user to use an Extra vote. Elementals-These will be found throughout their game and their effect will be revealed if and when appropriate Lo-Lo Enables the Winner to gain a Challenge Advantage Wa-Wa Enables the Winner to pick Someone to steal their vote at tribal council. Rok-Ko Enables you to skip tribal council but you cannot vote Py-Ro Enables you to give 2 people a Penalty vote at the next tribal council. Nitro Crate-Negates All votes and rocks will be drawn from those who received no votes. Aku-Aku Mask, Uka-Uka Mask on the respective beaches their will be a mask which allows the holder to negate all vote against them at tribal council. ! Crate A game changing event will appear if you find this hidden somewhere during 1 of the challenges. Item Timeline In Episode 4, Nina uses the Uka-Uka Mask on N-Gin, Negating 3 votes. This Didn't effect the result as Nina was blindsided in a (4-2-0(3) vote In Episode 7, Komodo Joe used the Refound Uka-Uka Mask on himself to negate 5 votes. This did effect the votes blindsiding N-Gin in a (2-1-0(5) vote. In Episode 8, Tawna used the found Nitro Crate to save Herself, Ripper Roo and Pura from Rocks Dingodile was then the unlucky recipient of the Purple Rock and was eliminated In Episode 9 Carbon used the Aku Aku Mask on himself to negate 2 votes This does not effect the voting result as Velo is voted out (4-3-0(2) over Penta. In Episode 11 A Carnage was evident as the Auction armed those that made the merge with items Of which at Tribal Council all hell broke loose as it was items galore Ripper Roo won Immunity through the help of his Acquired Auction Item the Elemental Lo-Lo which gave him an advantage at the upcoming immunity challenge after the auction which he promptly won. Polar uses the Elementals Wa-Wa and Py-Ro to not only cast Penalty votes to Cortex and Komodo Joe, He also stole the vote of Komodo Joe who couldn't vote at tribal Pasadena uses the TNT Crate on Cortex to not only Prevent him from voting at tribal but to make him vote for himself Crash uses the Elemental Rok-Ko to skip tribal council but cannot vote. Crunch uses his Wumpa Fruit to Gain the Ability to cast a 2nd Vote Pasadena, Tawna and Crunch use the Aku-Aku, Uka Uka and TnT TnT Masks to become safe from the vote. In Summary Crash, Cortex and Komodo Joe could not Vote Polar and Crunch would vote Twice All Votes against Pasadena, Tawna and Crunch would not count Cortex has 2 Penalty votes and Komodo Joe-1 In the end Komodo Joe was voted out (4-2-2-1-0(2)-0(2)-0(1)) (Tawna and Cunch negating 2, Pasadena-1) over Cortex, Coco and Von Clutch. Episode 14 Crash used the Rehidden TNT Mask to Negate 3 votes, Ripper Roo was eliminated (4-1-1-0(3) Jury Votes Tawna voted for Pura Neo Cotex and Komodo Joe voted for Crash Von Clutch, Carbon, Penta, Coco, Crunch, Pasadena and Ripper Roo voted for Polar